


Into the Depths

by tawnyPort



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Xeno, sexy rainbow drinkers and their archaeologist maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beyond This Door Lies The Tomb of Kanaya Maryam. Prepare Yourself For Her Awakening In Your Finest Garmets Or, Failing That, Appear Naked.”  She turned to Aradia and the shorter woman swore she could see a smirk on the glowing face.  “I Made Them Add That Part To Make Sure People Dressed Properly But Apparently It Didn't Work."</p><p>Resquest: "Over the top harliquin romance. I'm talking loquacious descriptions, ham fisted dialouge, and absurd fashions. It can be as tame or as smutty as you want but the cheese must be there. It can be like one of Kanaya's books!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittySweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/gifts).



Aradia knew she was close to finding the secret hidden in the depths of the temple. The abandoned writings that the ancient civilization from millenia past had left there countless ages ago all pointed her to this point. She brushed the last of the dust from the letters on the door and lifted her lantern, letting the light shine over them.

This was the moment of truth. She'd come to far to not go through with it now. The woman depicted in the temple was both beautiful and terrifying.  Ever since she'd uncovered the first artifact in the ground here, a lipstick case with runes carved on it, she felt compelled to know all this vixen goddess's secrets.

She didn't tell anyone she was orking out here, though.  She was but a mere slave in the house at the top of this valley and Master Zahhak had told her on multiple occasions that her obsession with the past was childish. He refused to indulge it, focusing always on the future in robotics and mass produced artificial dairy. That meant here she was, alone in the middle of the night, the small rock chamber around her lit only by her bronze lantern and the handful of candles she smuggled down.  
Aradia knelt in front of the door and recited the words in front of it the way she'd practiced countless times at home.  They had to be perfect. Her full lips and plump tongue worked carefully over each syllable.

"O mater immortalibus, puer tuus fac me sicut renascentur mea lux vestra absorbere. Lamia resurrectionem!"

The air was still and silent in response. Nothing changed in the slightest, not a puff of dust or creak or crumble from the other side of the door.  The words must have been just that. Words.  Her master was right, there was no magic left in the world.  She was chasing a ghost.  She sighed, devastated, and stood, her thin skirt sweeping the ground around her as she turned to go.

She'd almost reached the mouth of the cavern when she heard a violent thud. She closed her eyes but when she opened them, her lantern was no longer the brightest source of light in the room.  There was something behind her giving off light so strong that Aradia's curvaceous shadow extended in front of her.  She lifted a hand to her eyes and turned around to face whatever had emerged from behind the door.

"Oh My God What Are You Wearing?"

The light dimmed and Aradia was able to lower her hand and gaze on the source of the voice for the first time.  It was her!  The woman from the images in the cavern stood before her and she was the source of the light, her skin white and beaming.  She was every bit as statuesque as they portrayed her.  Her shoulders were strong and wide, her lithe body shrouded in a jade green robe that wrapped around her and was tied with a bright pink sash.  She was taller than Aradia had expected but given that she was probably... what was she?

More importantly, _where_ was she?

In a flash Aradia felt her lantern being taken from her hand and heard it smash somewhere in the cave. "Inadequate Light. I Can Provide Better Than That." The voice came from behind her and she whirled around again but again the woman was gone. She shone so brightly that the room was filled with light, making it impossible to follow her if she didn't to be seen.  She knew the woman was behind her again, though, because she felt a hand plucking at her skirt and another lifting her hair.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice as even as she could make it. She didn't dare turn around.

“If You Read The Spell Then I Would Have Thought You Did All The Reading,” the other woman replied with a heavy sigh. “But Given The Fact That You Woke Me Up Wearing This I Guess Not.” 

“Hey,” Aradia said, tugging her skirt out of the taller woman's hands and turning around. “I didn't know you were going to wake up and I certainly didn't know you were going to have demands as soon as you were awakened.”

The woman in the green robe crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “This Is Why It Is Better To Be Prepared And Do All The Reading. Come With Me.” She didn't give Aradia a choice, though, instead grabbing her hand and rushing past her, nearly dragging her along to the place where the slab-like door had fallen. She pointed to an area above the door where writing was only now visible to Aradia, appearing with the illumination the woman's hand provided.

“Beyond This Door Lies The Tomb of Kanaya Maryam. Prepare Yourself For Her Awakening In Your Finest Garments Or, Failing That, Appear Naked.” She turned to Aradia and the shorter woman swore she could see a smirk on the glowing face. “I Made Them Add That Part To Make Sure People Dressed Properly But Apparently It Didn't Work. Anyway. Bring With You The Most Beautiful Woman From Your Village And At Least Three Outfits For Her Including At Least One Example Of Evening Wear. She May Be Of Any Caste, Though If There Are New Castes Since The Time Of My Entombment Then A Little Variety Is Always Nice.” She reached up and brushed dust away from the end of the paragraph. “It Was A Long Shot. The End Just Talks About Preparing You For The Ritual Of Quenching And Then You Are To Read The Inscription And Everyone Else Vacates The Temple But You Did Get That Part Right.”

“Preparing myself for the ritual?” Aradia shook her head, not sure she liked where this was going. “Who _are_ you and what are you talking about?”

“Oh My. Do You Make A Habit Of Reading Ancient Texts Written On Stone Walls Without Knowing What They Mean? You Do Like To Live On The Edge.” She stepped forward and ran a delicate hand through Aradia's hair. “You Are Beautiful And I Am Hungry So You Are Getting The Abbreviated Version Of This. I Am Called Kanaya. I Am More Ancient Than Anything In This Valley, Older Than The Tallest Tree Or Deepest River. I Have Lived So Long I Have Seen The Stars Change Position In The Sky. Do You Know What I Am, Maid?”

Aradia nodded slowly. Her research had told her at least that much but it was more difficult to say out loud. “You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale white and glows like lit magnesium. Your eyes change color and you speak like you're from a different time.” She wanted to continue but the look of amusement on the—on Kanaya's face stopped her. “You're a rainbow drinker, aren't you?”

“The Part About My Eyes Is New. Yes, I Am, But Not Merely Any Rainbow Drinker. I Am The Oldest On Alternia. Some Call Me The Matron Of Rainbow Drinkers But I Think That Makes Me Sound Old So I Hope That Trend Is Over. I Was Placed Here For My Protection With A Promise That When The World Was Safe For Me Again I Would Be Resurrected. I Am Not Going To Ask About The State Of The World Since You Were Not In On The Whole Plan, But The Fact Remains That I Am Awake.” She turned to face Aradia, her skin dimming and her eyes beginning to grow dark. “If I Am To Survive This Night, The Ritual Must Be Completed, And As The Person Who Spoke The Spell, You Are Bound To Aid Me.”

“I am bound to do nothing and I resent the idea that I have to do anything for you. Maybe you shouldn't hide all your instructions on the top of doors if you really want them followed.” She backed away from the rainbow drinker, her conflicted feelings of attraction and fear roiling in her stomach, and lower.

“Trolls Used To Be Taller. You Are Not Pinning This On Me.” Kanaya started to walk toward Aradia, her pace casual but her intent radiating off her just as obviously as her light. “And You Are Right. Technically You Are Not A Thrall And I Cannot Compel You To Stay, But You Woke Me Up And I Promise, It Won't Kill You. In Fact Unless I Am Out Of Practice I Think You Will Quite Enjoy Yourself.” She licked her lips and smiled and for the first time Aradia saw the glint of her exaggerated fangs.

“You're going to suck all my blood and I'm fairly sure that will kill me so thanks, but no.” Aradia turned and sprinted for the door only to run headlong into Kanaya, who had moved so fast she hadn't even seen her. The rainbow drinker's arms wrapped around her, not as cold as she'd expected them to be and also not as confining. 

“Call Me Old Fashioned But It Would Mean A Lot To Me If You Would Do This,” Kanaya said, slipping one hand under Aradia's chin and lifting her face till she could look her in the eye. The rainbow drinker's face was kind and sensuous but it was the hunger in her eyes that enraptured Aradia the most. “After This Night I Will Never Trouble You Again But If You Leave Now I Will Die.”

“I don't want you to die,” she replied, “so let's get this over with.” She tried to sound disinterested, perhaps even dismissive, but her curiosity was overwhelming. What would happen? Kanaya had promised she wouldn't die but it was called a Ritual of Quenching. Surely a small sip of her blood would not be enough.

“Maid, I Think Once We Are Underway You Will Not Be So Eager To Rush Through.” In an instant her mouth was on Aradia's neck, her cool lips on her skin and her fangs piercing into her vein. Aradia winced then closed her eyes, the sensation running through her entire body as her blood was forced against its natural flow by the force of Kanaya's fangs. She felt connected to the other woman in a way she had never felt connected to anyone. They were forging a bond of first blood. She was distantly aware that rainbow drinker's hands held her up as she swooned, one around her back and one gripping the back of her thigh. She wondered if that was really necessary but it was too late now, she'd consented.

The drinking lasted only a moment, though, then Aradia felt Kanaya's tongue on the wound. “This Will Close The Holes And Keep You From Bleeding To Death Since I Did Promise You Would Not Die.” The hand on her thigh tightened a little and moved upward to—

“Did you just grab my butt?” Aradia felt weakened from the drinking but she also didn't want to pull away. The firm touch of Kanaya's hands was electric.

“I Told You You Would Not Want To Rush,” was her only reply as the tongue on her throat turned to lips, kissing the sealed wound, then her jaw, then the corner of her mouth. “I Am Not So Famished That I Will Not Make Sure You Enjoy This, Maid.” 

The kiss sent Aradia into another swoon and she was once again grateful for Kanaya's hands holding her up. She opened her mouth to her immediately, her tongue exploring Kanaya's fangs as the rainbow drinker's warmly slid against it. Aradia lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kanaya's neck, telling herself it was just to keep herself standing. Yes, that was all.

Suddenly she was being lifted, carried to a stone throne that had gone unnoticed at the back of the chamber from which Kanaya had emerged. Aradia broke the kiss. “What...”

“All Will Become Clear In Time,” Kanaya replied, lowering Aradia until she was seated on the arm of the throne. It was a little awkward but Kanaya wouldn't let her fall. “I Must Say For One So Unprepared For This, You Fulfilled The Beauty Portion Of The Requirement Flawlessly.” She stroked her hand over the side of Aradia's face and down her throat, then turned her touch to drag her nails lightly over the swell of Aradia's breasts. “But These Clothes Are Offensive.” The taller woman hooked a claw through the bow in the cord holding Aradia's bodice closed and tugged, untying it, then began to loosen the ties.

“They're all I have, you know, and I wasn't... ooh...” Her response was cut short as Kanaya leaned over her and dipped her tongue into the cleft of Aradia's cleavage. The sleeves of her dress were being tugged down her arms and she blindly pulled her arms free of them. “Wasn't going to wear my nicest clothes down here in the dirt.”

“It Is No Matter Now,” Kanaya murmured as she undid the final tie and Aradia's unlaced bodice fell open. “They Are Merely A Wrapping Anyway.” Aradia felt her pull the dingy garment down around her waist, her breasts now fully exposed before the rainbow drinker. Kanaya's arm slipped behind Aradia's back and she watched as the other woman kissed her stiff nipple, then took it in her mouth. The cool wetness of her mouth surrounded the sensitive nub of flesh and Aradia threw her head back and gasped.

“Oh...” What was the meaning of all this? Of course she wanted it, some part of her had wanted it since she first saw the depiction of this woman on the walls of the buried temple, but surely a rainbow drinker didn't desire the same way as a mortal troll? What did this quench for her?

Aradia felt the prick of fangs again as Kanaya drank from a vein on the inside of her breast, her thumb teasing the nipple of the other. This time was just as overwhelming as the first but coupled with her growing arousal Aradia was left dizzy with weakness and need. Again, Kanaya's skillful tongue closed the holes.

“You Are Growing Weak,” she whispered against Aradia's skin, which was flushing redder and redder, “And You Are Excruciatingly Warm. Let's Take Care Of That.” Kanaya looped her arm under Aradia's shoulders and pulled her dress down over her hips with her free hand. The loose garment offered little resistance, pooling around Aradia's feet before she realized what was happening. The stronger woman lifted her and settled her fully in the throne now and Aradia realized dimly that this throne was never meant for Kanaya. The seat was angled and simple stone pegs forced her legs wide open before the queen of the rainbow drinkers. Kanaya's hands traveled over her body slowly, her touch teasing over Aradia's breasts and stomach before coming to rest against her inner thighs.

“Relax, Maid. I Promised You Would Enjoy This And I Can See,” she said with a smile, her thumb teasing against the entrance to Aradia's nook, “That I Was Not Wrong.”

“Please, Kanaya...” she reached out and ran her hand through the other woman's soft hair. “I want to see you just as you see me.”

“All Right, I Don't See Why Not.” She stood and undid the belt on her robe, shrugging it off and letting it fall away. She paused for a moment with her hands on her hips, posing, obviously a woman used to being see. “Do You Like What You See?”

“Very much,” Aradia replied, licking her lips. Everything about Kanaya was strong with well-defined muscles carved into her torso and legs. Aradia was particularly interested in the trickle of jade running down Kanaya's thigh, however. “I never knew rainbow drinkers kept their blood color.”

“I Think,” Kanaya purred as she moved in to kneel before the throne, “That There Are Many Things You Do Not Know About Rainbow Drinkers.” She massaged the inside of Aradia's thighs and nuzzled against her sensitive bone bulge. Aradia felt her body tensing. She couldn't really mean to... Rainbow drinkers didn't...

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back as Kanaya's tongue began to explore her nook. Oh, yes, rainbow drinkers apparently _did_ , and they did it with countless sweeps of knowledge of how to tease and withhold. It took the strength of only one hand for Kanaya to hold Aradia's hip down as she bucked against the cool slickness of her tongue as it slid over and into her aching nook. The soft pad of Kanaya's thumb made circles on her bulge as her tongue thrust deep into Aradia's body, curling and lapping inside her.

“Oh, Kanaya...” She couldn't raise her hips but her arms were free so she ran her hands through Kanaya's hair, her fingertips tracing the nerve-filled bases of her horns. Was this the same for rainbow drinkers?

The resulting purr and increased intensity of her attentions to Aradia told the explorer that she was right so she continued, her hands stroking Kanaya's asymmetrical horns as she began to feel a tightening in her body. Aradia keened, feeling the wetness of her pre-genetic material beneath her, warm on the stone as it started to pool. 

“Ah!” She couldn't stifle her cry as Kanaya's mouth left her nook to enclose her bulge, sucking at the rounded mound of flesh there, her tongue still working eagerly at the very top of Aradia's nook. “Kanaya, yes, oh god, I'm so close...” 

At that the rainbow drinker's mouth returned to her nook, her tongue penetrating even deeper that before as she massaged Aradia's bulge with experienced hands. She knew she wouldn't last much longer like this, her nook pulsing and her blood roaring in her ears.

“Please don't stop, don't stop...” She wanted to lift her hips, move her thighs, anything, but Aradia was pinned in place as she climaxed, bright white light exploding behind her eyes and her body shuddering and bucking against the hard stone of the throne. She could feel the expulsion of genetic material from her nook but only vaguely, all her focus still on the feeling of Kanaya's mouth on her body. It was only then, just after the zenith of her passion, that she realized what was happening.

The rainbow drinker was hungrily consuming as much of the genetic material as she could, her face streaked with pale burgundy and her tongue still laved at Aradia's sensitive flesh, trying to get every drop. She also noticed that Kanaya's eyes were dark with arousal and one of her hands had left Aradia's thigh. With the remnants of her strength, her body largely feeling drained from the force of her orgasm, she sped up her strokes and touches to Kanaya's horns. The other woman rolled her face against Aradia's thigh, gasping and writhing as she brought herself to climax, her own brilliant jade genetic material spilling out onto the steps leading up to the throne.

The room was silent for a long moment as both women got their breath back but Aradia let her fingers linger in Kanaya's hair and the other left her cheek resting on Aradia's thigh. Finally, Aradia broke the silence. “So that's the ritual of quenching?”

“Blood Simply Is Not Enough For One As Old As Me. I Require More, And Frequently.” She wiped delicately at her face, licking her fingers clean. “This Will Allow Me To Survive The Night But I Will Need To Feed Again At Least Once A Night For Several Weeks Until I Have Fully Regained My Strength.”

Aradia smirked down at the rainbow drinker curled between her spread knees. “You are my responsibility, then. I woke you up, I shouldn't make you have to hunt for other victims. I have a condition, though,” she continued in response to Kanaya's shocked but obviously pleased expression.

“What Is That, Maid?”

“Next time, I get to start.” She licked her lips and learned one more new thing about rainbow drinkers. They could blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladystuck, KittySweets! I'm not super familiar with Harlequin so I hope this is cheesy enough. The prompt was too cute to resist.


End file.
